


Things will never be the same again

by Miuumitsu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-09
Updated: 2002-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Gedanken zu einer wohl unmöglichen Liebe.
Relationships: Naoe Nagi/Tsukiyono Omi





	Things will never be the same again

Ein heller Sonnenstrahl ist das erste, was mir entgegenschießt, als ich vorsichtig versuche, meine Augen zu öffnen, und was mich gleichzeitig dazu zwingt, sie sofort wieder zu schließen.

Beim zweiten Mal bin ich etwas vorsichtiger, blinzele zunächst ein paar Mal, bis sich meine Augen schließlich an das Sonnelicht gewöhnt haben.

Dann jedoch, als ich endlich einen Blick auf meine Umgebung erhaschen kann, bin ich ein wenig verwundert … und die Verwunderung steigt ins Unermessliche, als ich meinen Blick kurz nach rechts richte und dich in meinem Arm entdecke, friedlich schlafend, ein glückliches Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht.

Wo bin ich überhaupt? Und warum liegst _du_ hier bei mir?

Erneut schließe ich die Augen, um meine Gedanken ganz auf diese Fragen richten zu können. Und nach und nach kommen die Erinnerungen zurück, die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage und Wochen, und die Erinnerungen an gestern.

Und nun muss auch ich lächeln.

Wenn ich jetzt zurückdenke, kann ich nicht einmal mehr sagen, wann es angefangen hatte.

Irgendwann hatte ich bemerkt, dass ich mich auf unsere Kämpfe freute, dass ich wirklich darauf wartete, dass wir einen neuen Auftrag erhielten, bei dem ich dich treffen könnte. Und ich habe mich dafür geschämt. Was war ich für ein Mensch geworden? Von einem normalen Jugendlichen zu einem Mörder, und von einem solchen jetzt auch noch zu einem … einem … ich wusste es nicht, aber ich hasste mich selbst dafür. Denn ich verstand noch nicht, dass ich dich nicht wieder sehen wollte, um gegen dich zu kämpfen, um dich zu verletzen.

So lebte ich also mit diesem Hass auf mich selbst und mit dieser Sehnsucht nach dir in mir weiter, und auch unsere Missionen nahmen zunächst ihren gewohnten Lauf.

Bis unsere Kämpfe plötzlich distanzierter wurden, bis ich plötzlich merkte, dass ich Giftpfeile mit Absicht ihr Ziel – _dich_ – verfehlen ließ. Bis ich merkte, dass ich dich nicht mehr verletzen wollte. Und was mir noch viel mehr Angst machte, als diese Tatsache – du griffst mich ebenfalls nicht mehr an, nur noch diese schwachen Scheinangriffe, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles wie immer war. Oder um _dich_ davon zu überzeugen?

Vielleicht hätte es eine zeitlang so weitergehen können, vielleicht wäre das ganze auch wieder vorbeigegangen. Meine Wut auf mich selbst, meine Angst vor dem, was ich tat, oder besser, vor dem, was ich nicht tun konnte, verwandelte sich nach und nach in Hass gegen dich, denn _du_ warst schließlich an allem schuld, _du_ warst der Grund dafür, dass ich meinen Teamkameraden nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Und dieser Hass befähigte mich dazu, wieder gegen dich zu kämpfen. Vielleicht also wäre irgendwann alles wieder ‘in Ordnung’ gekommen … wäre da nicht _dieser_ Tag gewesen. Dieser Tag, der wohl mein gesamtes Leben verändert hat. Dieser Tag, wegen welchem die Dinge nie wieder so werden können, wie sie einmal waren.

Es war gestern, und doch kommt es mir viel eher so vor, als sei seitdem eine Ewigkeit verstrichen.

Wir hatten wieder … ‘gekämpft’. Du mehr oder weniger ernst, und ich mit diesem Gemisch aus Wut, Angst und Hass.

Vermutlich hattet ihr vor uns bereits eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt, denn ihr schient alle ein wenig angeschlagen, du machtest keine Ausnahme.

Aber ich nahm mir vor, keine Rücksicht mehr zu nehmen. Auf Feinde nahm man keine Rücksicht.

Wir hatten uns mittlerweile unwillkürlich ein gutes Stück von den anderen entfernt, doch trotzdem bekam ich sehr gut mit, wie Schwarz plötzlich den Rückzug antrat – ohne dich.

So hocktest du nun vor mir, erschöpft und vermutlich sogar verletzt. Ich hielt den tödlichen Giftpfeil gezückt in der Hand, und du wartetest schwer atmend auf das, was wohl alle von mir in dieser Situation erwartet hatten. Es war aus und vorbei, das wusstest du so gut wie ich, du hattest einfach keine Chance mehr. Du warst zu geschwächt, um deine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, und ich besaß noch mehr als diesen einen Pfeil hier, du _konntest_ mir einfach nicht entkommen. Fast flehend war dein Blick, bat darum, dass ich das ganze endlich zu Ende brachte.

…

Aber ich konnte es nicht. Die ganze Unsicherheit, die ich zu überwunden geglaubt hatte, war mit einem Mal wieder da, und wie du so vor mir kauertest, klein, zierlich und so unglaublich zerbrechlich. Ich konnte es nicht tun.

Stattdessen beugte ich mich vorsichtig zu dir herunter, versuchte, dich auf den Arm zu nehmen oder dir zumindest eine kleine Stütze zu sein und dich wieder aufzurichten. Wir sprachen beide kein Wort, aber dein ängstlicher Blick genügte, um dich zu verstehen. Aber diesmal brauchtest du keine Angst haben, diesmal würde ich dich nicht verletzen.

Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ein schlechtes Gewissen in mir aufkam, als ich dich nun vorsichtig in die Arme schloss. In diesem Augenblick verriet ich meine Teamkameraden und Freunde, ich verriet sie, indem ich dir half. Aber …

Ich hatte mich ja längst entschieden. Und war es wirklich Verrat? Du hast nie einen von ihnen verletzt, du warst nicht ihr Feind, du warst _mein_ Feind. Und ich konnte das mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, zumindest glaubte ich das.

Nicht ich sollte mich schämen, weil ich dir half, sondern Schwarz, deine ‘Kameraden’. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, wie sich dich einfach so hatten im Stich lassen können, wie sie dich einfach deinem Schicksal hatten überlassen können.

War ich dein Schicksal?

Du zittertest in meinen Armen. War es die langsam aufsteigende Kälte des Abends, oder viel mehr die Angst vor mir? Aber was konnte ich dagegen tun? Ich hatte deinen Blick gesucht, ein möglichst zuversichtliches Lächeln aufgesetzt und dir gesagt „Vertrau mir!“ Aber das konntest du nicht, und ich konnte es dir nicht einmal übel nehmen.

Du wusstest nicht, wohin wir gingen, und was du ebenfalls nicht wusstest, war, dass auch ich noch keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wohin uns dieser Weg führte.

Wir konnten nicht zu dir, wir konnten nicht zu mir. Wir konnten eigentlich nicht einmal _irgendwohin_ , wenn wir so wie jetzt zusammen waren. Aber ich konnte dich nicht einfach so hilflos zurücklassen.

So nahm ich also dieses Hotelzimmer, bezahlte im Voraus und brachte dich dann auf das Zimmer und legte dich in das Doppelbett, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dir bloß nicht wehzutun.

Dann wandte ich mich zur Tür und wollte eigentlich gehen, als du meinen Namen riefst. Tatsächlich meinen _richtigen_ Namen, und nicht diesen Codenamen, den ich auf unseren Missionen benutze. Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass du ihn kanntest. Und ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass du diese Gelegenheit, dieses Wissen nicht nutzen würdest.

Jedenfalls richtete ich nun meinen Blick auf dich, und du saßt vollkommen verschüchtert auf diesem Bett, hieltest den Blick gesenkt, um mich nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Im nächsten Augenblick zuckte draußen ein grelles Licht auf und fast im gleichen Moment ließ sich ein tiefes Donnergrollen vernehmen. Ein Gewitter war im Anmarsch, oder viel eher schon direkt über uns.

Aber ich hatte von Anfang an vorgehabt, dich hier alleine zu lassen, damit du dich wenigstens etwas sicher fühlen konntest.

Doch meine sämtlichen Überlegungen wurden über den Haufen geworfen, als du etwas tatst, was ich noch für viel unmöglicher gehalten hatte, als die Tatsache, dass du mich mit dem Wissen um meinen echten Namen noch nicht getötet hattest: Du batst mich, die Nacht über bei dir zu bleiben.

Wenn ich jetzt daran zurückdenke, muss ich lächeln, wenn ich mir überlege, wie verwirrt ich dich angeschaut haben musste. Schön, es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass du dich vor dem Gewitter fürchtetest, aber du wolltest _mich_ bei dir haben, um keine Angst haben zu müssen? Es war so absurd.

Und dennoch bilden sich Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln, wenn ich im Nachhinein daran denke. Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie glücklich du mich mit dieser Bitte gemacht hast.

So bin ich also zu dir ins Bett gekrochen, und habe wohl in diesem Augenblick zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass meine Angst viel größer war als deine, dass ich mich schrecklich davor fürchtete, dich zu verletzten, dir wehzutun.

Was wir vorher an Zeit geschwiegen hatten, das mussten wir wohl jetzt nachholen, denn ich weiß noch, dass wir über Gott und die Welt sprachen, über Schwarz und Weiß, über belanglose Dinge ebenso wie über wichtige.

Und ich wusste, dass es nur ein Versuch von dir war, deine Angst vor dem immer heftiger werdenden Gewitter zu verdrängen, dass du wohl mit jedem in diesem Augenblick so gesprochen hättest, aber ich versuchte, diesen Gedanken zu ignorieren und genoss es einfach, so frei mit dir reden zu können. So frei, als wären wir keine Feinde.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir geredet haben, aber es muss sicherlich eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein. Wir waren während unseres Gespräches immer mehr zusammengerückt, und ich hatte erstaunt festgestellt, wie sehr du meine Nähe gesucht hattest, wie glücklich du plötzlich gelächelt hattest, als dein Kopf schließlich auf meiner Brust ruhte.

Und dann sagtest du etwas, was ich mein ganzes Leben lang wohl nicht mehr vergessen werde. Du sagtest mir, und deine Wangen nahmen dabei einen leichten Rotschimmer an, dass du mich liebst. Dass du mich genau aus diesem Grund nicht mehr hattest angreifen können, weil du in mich verliebt warst.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es erst da verstand, warum ich es vorher nicht begriffen hatte, wo die Sache doch eigentlich so klar war. Doch ich war froh, dass ich es überhaupt noch verstand. Endlich verstand, warum ich mich die ganze Zeit dir gegenüber so verhalten hatte. Was es war, das mich davon abhielt, dich anzugreifen. Was es war, dass ich mich so nach dir sehnte.

Ich weiß, ich war ein Dummkopf, es so spät erst zu begreifen.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an deinen verschreckten Blick, der sich auf dein Gesicht legte, als ich dir einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Im ersten Augenblick fragte ich mich, ob das vielleicht ein wenig zu gewagt gewesen war, doch im nächsten Moment spürte ich deine Arme, die sich hastig um meinen Körper legten, spürte deine Lippen an meinem Hals und dein rascher Atem, der mich sanft kitzelte.

Es klingt vielleicht unrealistisch, und vermutlich würde mir niemand glauben, aber ich habe in diesem Augenblick kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr gehabt. Nicht, weil du ein Junge, weil du mein Feind warst, wegen nichts. Als meine Lippen sanft die deinen berührten, hatte ich seit vielen Monaten zum ersten Mal wieder das Gefühl, glücklich zu sein.

Was wir hier taten, war einfach nur verrückt, und doch würde ich keine Sekunde zögern, es ein zweites Mal zu tun.

Mein Blick schweift ein weiteres Mal zu dir. Du schläfst noch immer vollkommen friedlich, deine wunderschönen mitternachtsblauen Augen geschlossen, ein paar mahagonifarbene Strähnen, die dir ins Gesicht hängen. Ich wage es nicht, sie wegzustreichen, denn dich jetzt wecken ist das letzte, was ich will.

Ob du wohl träumst? Bestimmt tust du das, jeder Mensch träumt immer.

Und ob dir wohl schon mal jemand gesagt hat, wie wunderschön du bist? Wie süß du bist?

Vorsichtig steige ich aus dem Bett und greife mir die Sachen, die ich gestern Abend ausgezogen habe, ziehe sie hastig an.

Ich kann nur beten, dass du jetzt nicht wach wirst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich möchte einfach nicht mehr mit dir reden, bevor ich jetzt gehe.

Es fällt mir schwer, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber ich werde nicht weinen, noch nicht.

Wenn ich jetzt durch diese Tür gehe, dann bleiben all die Gedanken und Gefühle des letzten Tages, der letzten Nacht hier.

Das klingt hart, aber du weißt so gut wie ich, dass hieraus niemals etwas werden konnte. In ferner Zukunft vielleicht einmal, wenn es kein Schwarz und kein Weiß mehr gibt, wenn wir nicht mehr dazu gezwungen werden, Feinde zu sein.

Wir kämpfen zwar aus eigener Überzeugung heraus, aber ich habe dich niemals zum Feind gewählt.

Und so lange müssen wir nun so tun, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Wir müssen unseren Kampf fortsetzen, vielleicht wirst du mich eines Tages sogar töten – oder ich dich. Vielleicht wird Weiß irgendwann einmal siegen, oder Schwarz.

Vielleicht hätte es niemals so weit kommen dürfen – obwohl … nein. Es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten, ich würde etwas bereuen, es wäre gelogen, zu sagen, ich wünschte mir, dass dies nie geschehen wäre. Das ‘Warum’ beschäftigt mich zwar, und ich weiß seit gestern, dass es keinen gerechten Gott geben kann, denn es ist verdammt noch mal nicht fair, dass es gerade uns beide getroffen hat. Aber ich bin dankbar dafür, dass es so gekommen ist.

Und wenn es auch nur diese eine Nacht gewesen sein sollte, die ich in deiner Nähe verbringen durfte …

An der Tür stehend blicke ich mich noch einmal zu dir um. Es tut weh, zu wissen, dich vermutlich nie wieder so sehen zu können, so vollkommen friedlich und ruhig, zu wissen, dass du dich sicher fühlst, sicher bei _mir_.

Vielleicht … nein, nicht nur vielleicht, ich _hätte_ es dir sagen sollen.

So kann ich nur hoffen, dass du es auch so weißt.

Denn so aussichtslos das Ganze auch ist …

Ich liebe dich, Nagi.


End file.
